Indestructible
by CJzilla
Summary: They thought Chorh-Gom Prison would break him. How wrong they were. Song-fic. One-shot.


Ohayho Tokyo! Konnichi wa London! Konban wa New York. CJzilla here with her first song-fic. Fitting really; Tai Lung is a great villain and fits into Disturbed's "Indestructible" so well. Enjoy.

As I rampage all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... I don't care.

AN: I own nothing of Kung Fu Panda nor Disturbed's.

* * *

Indestructible

Chorh-Gom Prison. A frozen stronghold hollowed out of solid rock with the sole purpose to break down the willpower of the greatest criminals. There was something about the mountain-top prison that ruined the unlucky sent there, leaving them spiritless husks.

Possibly the howling wind, ceaselessly beating on the mountain. Maybe it was the pitch-blackness that was only characterized by the darkness of a cave. Was it the mind-numbing cold, constantly draining the life from its victims? Could the loneliness and finality of it all destroy even the soul of a hardened criminal? Perhaps it was a combination of all tortures that robed the will to live from Chorh-Gom's prisoners?

To Tai Lung Chorh-Gom Prison could throw its worst at him; he'd never break, never bend and he'd resist it until he was free. It was just a pause in his malice. He would break free.

_Another mission _  
_The powers have called me away  
Another time  
To carry the colors again  
_

While weaker criminals caved around him, Tai Lung remained unyielding, hardly disturbed by the daunting icy prison. He hardly felt the cold since hatred raged inside of him; he never acknowledged the blackness for his heart was darker.

_My motivation  
An oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor  
Of coming back home again  
_

The wind could howl all it wanted because its screams of aggression were ignored by an unwavering will. The force of vengeance within his own mind rushed faster and louder that the mightiest alpine blizzards.

_No explanation  
Will matter after we begin  
Another dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation  
And know my unfortunate friend  
You will discover  
A war you're unable to win_

They were fools; locking him up like some animal. He is a great warrior and no amount of chains, ice and rock you place between him and his goal, they would soon crumble before he'd give up. These chains around his wrists and ankles may hinder his physical movements but they did nothing to collar his mind. His rampage over the Valley of Peace was still fresh in his mind-sight. Tai Lung could still feel the heat of the fire that burned the buildings of the valley that spurned him, raging like the hatred inside of him.

_I'll have you know  
That I've become...  
_  
So what if the Supreme Kung Fu Master managed to incapacitate him and send him here? It was a small victory; hollow at best. It did nothing but bide everyone time. They were trying to stop an inevitable force, such as a wild river, mighty monsoon or unequaled avalanche. By this time, Oogway, Shifu and the entire valley knew that he was:

_Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war  
_  
As others drew their anticipation from outside sources, Tai Lung drew his from inside himself. Trusting on others is weak and leads to an early downfall. As he'd fall asleep each night, listening to the harrowing screams of weaker criminals, he would simply smile. Hatred was an undying source of hope; the hope of one day digging his claws into the Jade Mountain and delivering the killing blow.

_Another reason  
Another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered  
Now, for me to light  
_

He'd trained his whole life to be the world's greatest warrior, the earth's grandest fighter and just because one old turtle said otherwise, didn't mean he wasn't. He could pull down mountains with a flick of his fists, send the mightiest combatants fleeing in fear; Chorh-Gom was nothing to him and no hindrance to his plans.

_My dedication  
To all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders  
With not a regret  
_

His honor was challenged and his rightful title as Dragon Warrior was denied. But not for long.

_A declaration  
Embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder  
Of how we began  
No hesitation  
When I am commanding the strike  
You need to know  
That you're in for the fight of your life_

Nothing was final except for the end of the Valley of Peace. Once Tai Lung was free, as soon as his feet hit the ground outside of this dark hole, no one would stand in his way to finish off his enemies.

_You will be shown  
How I've become...  
_

Chorh-Gom did nothing to stop him; his stay here only encouraged him to become:

_Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war _

A master warrior; relentless, furious and heartless. The makings of something the world has never seen.  
_I'm..._

_Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible (indestructible)_

So let them think they've won; let them think that Chorh-Gom would break him. Deep inside himself, Tai Lung knew the twenty years inside this icy rock merely gave him a rest. When the opportune time comes and freedom is within his grasp, he will prove to everyone how wrong they were and how nothing could break him! He was:

_Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war  
_

As the icy winds howled and night fell over Chorh-Gom Prison, a pair of golden eyes stood out in the darkness. Shifting in his chains, Tai Lung readied himself. He could taste freedom as if it were the lips of a woman, hovering just before him.

"_Get ready Valley of Peace. Your master won't be long."_

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


End file.
